The Willow Tree
by lvlicro
Summary: Modern AU One-shot. Every day Bonnibel returns to the park to listen to this girl play her music, and every day she falls more in love with the singers voice. What she doesn't realize, however, is the singer noticed her watching a long time ago.


**A/N: This idea came to me when I was listening to the song ****_Hey_**** by ****_Backseat Goodbye. _****That also is the song used in the story but a small warning, i wanted it to seem as if Marceline wrote the song herself so I did change around the lyrics to fit in to the setting of the story. So please don't go telling me I got the lyrics wrong, i know. I do suggest listening to it as you read this though because the way it is sung is the way I imagined Marceline singing it, just clumsy and patchy. Also: I wrote this in one sitting, so I apologize if there are any errors that went unnoticed. **

**xxxxxxxx**

The Willow Tree

Every day she was out there at the same time. Every day she sat under the same willow tree in the park. Every day she would hold the same guitar in her lap and sing a tune that just flowed so easily from her lips. Every day she wrote those lyrics she sang in an old, worn notebook rested in the grass. Every day she sang something new and wrote it down in the same notebook, and every day Bonnibel closed her eyes and listened to her from the other side of that tree, hoping to stay unnoticed by the musician.

It all started exactly eight days ago when Bonnibel took a short cut through the park to meet a friend. As she made her way through that park, she heard a beautiful sound coming from an old willow tree located centrally in the area. Upon getting closer to the sound, she realized it had been a girl, the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She stood there, just admiring the girls singing. It had been so relaxing to Bonnibel, and she would have stayed longer if she could. She would be late if she stayed any longer, so she fought the urge and walked away. She came back later that day and to her disappointment, the singer was gone.

Bonnibel went back the next day, and to her surprise, the same girl was sitting in that same spot, singing a new song. That's when she decided to sneak around and quietly sit on the other side of the tree with her eyes closed to just listen.

The first time she was able to fully listen to the girls heavenly music was seven days ago, and since she has come every day hoping she would be there once again to play, and she always was.

**xxxxxxxx**

Marceline never liked writing music at home. She was always too distracted by her roommate and her yelping puppy. She needed somewhere to relax and just _play_, and the park was the perfect place. She found a spot under an old willow tree and she instantly fell in love with the area. It was quiet, it was calming, and as she looked around she realized it had been the most beautiful place she has ever been.

The first day she sat under that willow tree was eight days ago. She had been frustrated at her roommate for being so obnoxiously annoying, so she packed up her guitar and left for the park. She only just started to play her guitar before she noticed a pink figure out of the corner of her eye. She continued to play, but closely watched the girl stop for a moment before walking away. '_Did I take her spot?_' Marceline thought to herself as she sang. '_Nah, she was probably just listening. That was a look of pleasure, not anger._' She smirked to herself as she sang some more before writing down the lyric in her notebook that had been lying in the grass.

The next day she recognized the pink girl walk by once again. Marceline noticed her pause for a moment before watching the girl walk around the willow and sit down on the other side. '_Did she think I wouldn't notice?_' Marceline laughed to herself as her thoughts wondered. '_She's pretty cute._'

Seven days ago Marceline promised herself to return to the same spot in hopes of seeing this girl in pink, and fortunately she did.

For the next seven days Marceline would pretend not to notice the girl sit behind the willow tree and listen to her play, and every day Marceline unknowingly began to fall in love with the stranger.

Seven days later, Marceline decided to write a song just for her. Seven days later, Marceline built up the nerve to talk to the girl in pink.

**xxxxxxxx**

On the eighth day Bonnibel lay in the grass with her eyes closed as she listened closely to the lyrics the black haired musician would sing. She had never been so relaxed before she came to this park to listen to the girl play her guitar. The gentle strum of her guitar and her soft angelic voice filled Bonnibel's ears and calmed her in such a way that nothing could ruin it. The girl was never once clumsy with playing the instrument, not until the next song she would write that afternoon. Bonnibel had noticed this right away and so she listened closely to the lyrics the girl would stutter out.

"_Hey I think you're cute_

_Would you like to be my new best friend?_

_We can talk for hours or just lay in bed_

_You're just the kind of kid I could grow old with_

_So won't you walk with me around the park"_

Bonnibel sat up and rested her back against the tree, turning her head to the side to listen even closer to the lyrics the girl was singing so clumsily.

"_I just laughed and asked if you'd like_

_A coke or some sort of assorted beverage_

_From the diner up the road, if so you should walk with me_

_Feel free to hold my hand, feel free to kiss me on the cheek_

_Even though I'd, even though I'd prefer_

_Even though I'd prefer the lips"_

Bonnibel sat in awe as she listened to every word being sung. '_She isn't… she isn't singing to me, is she? Oh my gosh has she noticed me this whole time?_'

"_Hey, I think you're groovy_

_Would you wanna see a movie with me?_

_We can sit in uncomfortable seats and eventually_

_I'll get up the nerve to put my arm around you_

_Can I put my arms around you 'cause I'd sure like to?"_

Bonnibel felt heat form around her face as the song went on. '_No, she's just writing this song for someone else._' She had to reassure herself because the last thing Bonnibel wants is to get her hopes up.

"_I like your dyed pink hair_

_I love the half-ass sneaking around the willow just to hear me sing_

_I like your pretty eyes even though I can't see them _

_Because you hide behind this tree we both lean on"_

Bonnibel didn't know if she felt embarrassed for being caught, or if she should feel embarrassed because this girl doesn't even know her name and she's _singing_ to her.

"_So would you like to take a walk with me?_

_Through this well-lit park we both sit in every day_

_I'll be the bright side of your bad day_

_I'll be the bright side of your bad night_

_I'll be the bright side of your bad day_

_If you'll be mine."_

Silence. The girl had stopped strumming the wooden instrument. She stopped the clumsy words from escaping her lips. The only sound was coming from the breeze blowing through the limp branches from the willow. Bonnibels heart had been racing and she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Well?" The voice nervously spoke from the other side of the willow's trunk.

"When did you notice?" Bonnibel found herself saying out loud.

"Eight days ago." She quickly replied. Bonnibel sighed as she let her head fall back against the tree. She allowed her eyes to close as she got lost in her own thoughts. She had tried so hard to go unnoticed but this girl had known she was there the whole time.

Bonnibel opened her eyes when she heard dried leaves crunch before her. She was met with piercing green eyes, eyes that she never got the chance to look at. She finally had the chance to get a good look at the face behind the voice she fell in love with. The long, black hair that framed the girl's thin face perfectly, the grey flannel rolled up to her elbows, the ripped jeans that were rolled up at her ankles, the black boots that looked worn down from the wear. This girl was absolutely flawless, and she didn't even know her name.

Bonnibel stood up from the grass, wiping any excess leaves that may have stuck to her rear. She now just noticed how tall this girl was after standing by her. Bonnibel wasn't the tallest person ever, so most people were taller than her, but this girl had a good five inches on her.

"Bonnibel. Um. Bonnibel is my name." Bonnibel awkwardly stuck out her hand to the girl. She felt her body shutter under the cold touch of the other girls fingers now pressed against her own.

"Marceline." Marceline allowed her touch to linger on Bonnibels hand before she decided to pull away. "So Bonnie," That name seemed to easily slip from Marceline's lips and it made Bonnibels heart flutter. "Let me buy you a milkshake so you can tell me all about yourself." She smiled down at the pink girl, who was now blushing harder than she ever has before.

"I-uh-yeah. Yes, I mean. I can do milkshakes." Marceline smiled wide as she grabbed her guitar and put the strap over her shoulder. She and Bonnibel ended up walking fingers intertwined all the way to the diner up the road.

**xxxxxxxx**

Eight years later they returned to that same willow tree they first met at. Eight years later when they stood under that tree, they had been the happiest they'd ever been since that day. Eight years later Bonnibel wore the most beautiful white dress that flowed to her feet, hand in hand with Marceline, who wore the nicest tux she would ever find herself wearing. Eight years later they said their vows and their "I dos". Eight years later when they heard the spoken words '_You may now kiss the bride_', Bonnibel couldn't contain her smile when she pressed her lips against her lovers.

In only eight more years to come, Marceline and Bonnibel would bring their daughter back to the tree that made dreams come true. They would tell the precious stories and memories they shared under this tree, they would tell their daughter how important this tree was to them. The tree that began everything, The Willow Tree.


End file.
